


But You're Wonderful?

by Demoniaaa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post good ending, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: Hank doesnt get how Connor could love a washed up old man like him. Connor proves it to him.





	But You're Wonderful?

 

It was a warm evening, Hank laying on the couch in a dirty tee shirt and shorts. A humidity in the outside air brought with it a rain. Thankfully, it was an off day for the Lieutenant. He brought a hand to his stomach, scratching himself and barely listening to the tv that was on. It was some news report, but he honestly wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes trained on the only other person who lived in the house, besides Sumo, of course. 

 

If someone had told Hank Anderson three years ago that he was going to be in a very committed relationship with an android, he would have laughed and called them a fucker. But now, as he watched Connor walk across the kitchen, wearing one of  _ his  _ big hoodies, that just barely covered the shorts he was wearing, and feeding his beast of a dog dinner, Hank smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way. But.. he didn't get it. Connor was a free android, he wasn't tied down to this old man anymore, hell, he could have easily found a new job, and yet he didn't. When the dust settled, Hank had gotten a text from Connor, and instead of them saying goodbye, they began a brand new branch for hellos. Connor moved in with him, got reinstated in the DPD, and about a few months after that, the two of them had started dating. He felt sort of bad he got him hooked so quickly. Why did he-?

 

“Hank, is something the matter?”

 

“Why would something be wrong?” It came out a little more defensively than he had hoped. Connor gave Sumo a little pat on the head before standing up and looking at him. 

 

“You've been quiet this whole time, the television is on but you've yet to change the channel from the news, which I know you don't like to watch, and you’ve been staring at me.” He said it so matter of factly.

 

“What, I can't stare at my boyfriend?” Hank let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Not when I know you have something on your mind. You've usually got a better look on your face.” The smile he gave Hank was borderline smug. “But really, Hank.” He put away Sumo’s dish before walking over to Hank, he settled onto the couch, right next to Hank. Hank wrapped his arm around Connor’s middle, kissing the top of his head. “What's going on?” He asked, turning slightly to look at him. Hank felt a heat rise to his cheeks. He laughed a little, watching as Connor turned to be chest to chest to him. At first Hank rolled his eyes.

 

“It's nothing. Just something stupid that doesn't-

 

“It does concern me. When you look unhappy, I want to fix that.” Connor held his face in his hands, gently rubbing with his thumbs. Hank can't look him in the eye. “I don't think anything you say could be considered stupid.”

 

“I don't get how you're with me.” He says finally. Connor blinks. His look of confusion is something Hank usually finds adorable. 

 

“With you?”

 

“Connor, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're hot. With that gorgeous body, and those beautiful eyes, and that perfect hair and, well, you could get anybody you want in a snap, human or android. I don't get how you're with some washed up old man.” He gives Connor a look, pursing his lips. 

 

“Why would I want anybody else when I have you, Hank?” He moves his hands to bring one to Hank’s, entwining then. He can feel the skin on Connor’s hand had peeled back, thumb gently touching the warm plastic. Hank feels his face almost catch fire. “You're wonderful.. I personally think you’re exceptionally beautiful, Hank.” Hank scoffs at that. “I’m serious.”

 

“Yea, because grey hairs and a beer gut is beautiful.” 

 

“Not conventionally, no. But, it makes you human. I find you beautiful, even if that is not the statistical norm.” Connor was looking at him so warmly, Hank’s cheeks had flushed. 

 

“Connor..” he had began, but Connor wasn’t having it.

 

“May I show you how I feel?” he asked, knowing there was one thing he could do to at least ease him, if only slightly. He had done his research since the last time Hank got in this sort of mood. Though last time it was not so blunt. Hank raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He let himself be pulled off the couch, Connor holding his hand as he brought him to their bedroom. “Lay down, if you’d please.” Hank huffed out a sigh, doing as Connor asked, putting his hands behind his head and looking over at him. He watched as Connor drew closer, crawling over so he was straddling Hank’s waist. Before Hank could even speak up, Connor had brought his hands to the bottom of Hank’s shirt. “May I?” he asked, looking up at his partner. Hank was hesitant at first but nodded, moving his hands so Connor could help pull his shirt off his body. He felt Connor’s stare trained on him. 

 

“You gonna do somethin’ or-” he paused when Connor put a finger to his lips. He gave him a look, but blushed when Connor’s hands traveled back down, the derma level of his hands rippling back to reveal smooth white plastic, little spots of blue blush across his knuckles and thumb. He calmly ran this very warm hands over the swell of Hank’s stomach, giving it a soft squeeze as he traveled upwards, fingers running through chest hair and his thumbs moving in the smallest of circles. Hank shuddered beneath him. Connor slowly felt him start to relax under each touch, keeping his focus more on Hank’s ‘problem areas’, as most people would call them. He rubbed his stomach, kissing each spot his hands previously touched. He spread his hands, kneading softly into his love handles before running up his sides. He rubbed his shoulders, leaning down to kiss at his neck and jawline. 

 

“You're wonderful, Hank. It doesn't feel nice when I know you hurt the way you do..” Connor murmured against his jaw. “There must be some way I can show you just how beautiful you are..”

 

Then an idea came into his head, pausing in his ministrations.  _ His research... _

 

“Go outside for a second.” Connor perked his head up so quickly. Hank sputtered at that.

 

“Connor, what the hell are you-” he blushed when Connor held his hands.

 

“Please.” Hank sighed, unable to say no to the amount of hope in Connor’s voice. He nodded, getting up off the bed and going out of his room. He leaned against the door, Connor was one of the least conventional lovers he'd ever had, fuckin making him stand outside after getting him riled up like this.. After a few moments of hearing shuffling and a muffled ‘perhaps… no… maybe? If i just… aha!’ Hank heard footsteps, then the door opening. Hank blinked at what he saw. Connor had taken the mirror from this closet, propping it in front of the open space on the floor in front of their bed. On the floor where their sheets, not all of them, but enough for them to be comfortable. “You trust me, right?” 

 

“Right now? Debatable. But… yea.” He nodded, watching as Connor held his hand and guided him inside, shutting the door behind them. Hank only realised this plan once he was sat down on the sheets across from the mirror. “Connor, are you serious-”

 

“Yes. I'm hoping if you could see you the way I do, it can show you properly.” He looked so hopeful. “I found this during my research.” Hank sighed, taking a glance at himself in the mirror.

 

“Just tell me what to do then, I guess.” 

 

“Just lean back and relax..” he sat down with him, pulling off the large hoodie he had on and using it like a pillow so Hank could sit up against his bed. He came closer, helping Hank shimmy out of his shorts before doing the same, only standing to put it in the laundry basket, something Connor insisted they have. Hank watched him, that skinny form standing straight with the nerdiest smile on his face. If he didn't have his LED, he was sure he would be mistaken for a human. There was a moment of Connor merely standing nearby, weight on one hip and completely naked. 

 

“What're you…?”

 

“I was merely trying to figure out where to start.” He smiled. “Are you ready?” Hank nodded at that, blushing when Connor came close and found a spot behind Hank, sitting on his knees and wrapping his arms around Hank’s shoulders. He rested his head on his shoulder. “Tell me what you see.” He watched as Hank gave him a look in the mirror, keeping eye contact with him that way. 

 

“I… I see you, and- hey!” He snapped when Connor brought a hand up and carefully pinched his cheek.

 

“What you  _ see _ .” He said with an icy calm. “For instance, I see that I have brown hair, and brown eyes, and my led is spinning blue. What do you see,  _ Lieutenant _ ?” He purred out the title, knowing the only time Hank liked being called that outside of work was when they were in bed. Hank shifted so he was sitting cross legged, Connor basically laying his weight on his back. 

 

“I see… everything is too soft.” He leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder. “Do you want specifics or..?” He merely saw Connor nod. “Well, my stomach is a lot softer than it used to be.” He commented, watching in the mirror as Connor brought his hands down, gently rubbing at his sides, giving the fat there a gentle squeeze. 

 

“I think it's cute. I like your soft edges.” Connor purrs, and Hank can't help but let out a shaky breath. “What else?” He asks, still rubbing his white fingers against the soft skin. He's brought them up now, a finger idly rubbing against his nipple. 

 

“M-My.. -god Connor you're not making this easy.” He huffs, eyeing Connor in the mirror. He's looking right back at him with such an intensity.

 

“Keep going, Lieutenant.”

 

“I have a lot of grey hair, fuckin’... everywhere.” Connor smiles, nuzzling his nose into the other’s long hair, he kisses his head. 

 

“You're matured, I think it makes you handsome. Someone who has seen his fair share of work. You know what to do in a lot of scenarios.” He brings his hand up from his stomach to his hair, running through the locks. Hank finds himself leaning into the touch, huffing. It's all so nice, so soft… “I can.. take the wheel, so to speak, if you want.” He practically purred the words, and Hank wordlessly nodded, finding himself staring at the mirror with heavy eyes, watching Connor. What type of research had the guy done? Those thin fingers are touching anywhere they can, rubbing up his arms, curling in to rub at his sides, eventually resting his hands on Hank’s inner thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles into the hot skin. Hank leans into all of it, letting out a shaky breath. He sucks the air in through his teeth and watches as Connor takes his leaking member into a deft hand.

 

“I think you're beautiful, have I told you that?” Connor asked, kissing his shoulder. “The most beautiful man I've ever met.” He starts pumping him, pre cum making for an easier slide as he does so. Hank gasps, eyes starting to close but Connor takes a free hand and pinches his stomach. “Watch me.” He gives a slight scold. Hank wordlessly nods, forcing his head back up to look at the mirror. Connor had brought his focus back to Hank’s neck, having already spotted a bruise forming on his neck from the way Connor was kissing him. His hip bucked up into Connor’s hand, the other smiling against his neck. He licked a stripe up Hank’s neck, earning a weak moan from his partner. He was shaking, practically trembling, and Connor could feel it. He started to whisper soft ‘I love you’s into Hank’s skin, feeling Hank’s heart rate start to elevate. He quickened his pace, pulling Hank away from looking at the mirror to kiss his lips, a smooth tongue invading his lips and pushing away notifications for what he tasted. 

 

“C-Connor, wait, wait I'm..” Hank mumbled against Connor’s lips, his hands were trying to touch Connor in any way, only to watch as Connor, as bright eyed and smiling as ever, pull off Hank almost completely. He whined, but before he could complain, Connor had moved in front of him. “I-I thought you wanted me to watch?” Connor gave a smirk.

 

“You've got a good enough view, I'd say...” He purred before capturing Hank’s lips again. He sat himself in Hank’s lap, pressing his member to Hank's and wrapping his hand around them both. Hank groaned at the returning touch. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, letting the android man handle him. He attacked his neck again, murmuring how much he thought Hank was beautiful through his moans, that he was so handsome, so rugged, so surprised he was able to snatch someone as beautiful as Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Hank rolled his head back, groaning and biting his lip as he felt Connor speed up. He held onto the other like his life depended on it, almost whining. Connor rolled his hips with each pump, smiling when Hank held his face and kissed him roughly, moaning against his lips as he came against their chests. When he pulled away, he kissed Hank’s cheek, carefully helping Hank lay down on their bed.

 

“You gonna join me?” Hank said, sleep creeping up in his voice. He was watching Connor picking up the sheets with a smile on his face. 

 

“Of course.” He carefully made sure he had the blankets before settling in next to Hank, pulling the sheets over the two of them. “You alright?” He asked, resting his head on his chest. Hank nodded, running his hands through Connor’s hair. 

 

“Better than alright. Thanks…” he kissed his forehead. Connor carefully drew circles on Hank’s chest, a little tic he had developed. Hank didn't mind, just chuckling softly. Connor knew Hank's feelings wouldn't fix itself in a day, but he would do his best to help him, no matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I havent had this much drive to write for a ship before and im loving it! If anyone has any requests/ideas theyd wanna see, send them my way through my tumblr, which is Demoniaaa.tumblr.com!


End file.
